The Queen Will Always Return
by Andromada-Morningstar
Summary: A one shot about the reincarnation of the Gentle Queen who finally finds her way home.  CXS  R&R I'm pretty sure this is one of a kind but please give it a shot.


**The Queen will Always Return**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games or Narnia**

Run.

God how long had she been running in this life? Acting as if she was truly another tribute, acting as if she was just another teenager. How wrong everyone was about her. She responded to the name Katniss, after all it was her name now. Years had passed since World War 2, if she asked some one what that meant, they would have no idea. All to many years have passed since that time. Hiding what and who she was, was all to simple. Part of her hoped she died in this blasted game. To be with her family again, see Lucy's smile, feel Peter's hug, hear Edmund's laugh, and above all else; feel Caspian's arms around her. She got to the clearing just in time to see Rue get run through with a spear. Anger over took her and she shot the guy before he got the chance to move. She moved quickly over to Rue sitting on her knees letting tears fall down her face.

"Such a waste of life." she whispered, Rue looked up into her eyes,

"You have to win Katniss." she whispered tiredly. She felt her eyes shut and leaned down next to Rue's ear and breathed out,

"My name is Susan, Susan Pevensie." Pulling back Susan forced a smile at the young girls confused expression, "It's a secret Rue, that you should take to Aslan's Country." she said tiredly. She felt so much older, older then her brother, older then Caspian, and god dammit even older then Aslan. The little girl reached out her hand and Susan took it,

"You want to die, don't you Miss." Rue murmured. At this Susan laughed, her first real laugh in this life,

"Oh Rue, you have no idea." she said softly. Then a breeze blew threw the opening that smelt of roses and fresh sea air. Susan took a greedy gulp and looked down at Rue's dying form,

"Any last wishes?" she whispered, Rue smiled slightly,

"Sing to me Queen." Susan smiled and took up a soft tune. There was no lyrics just a tune that held such a close memory to her. A Narnian lullaby. Rue's eyes slowly slid shut with a soft smile on her face. When Rue finally stopped breathing, Susan went about gathering flowers, laying them around her and through her hair while continuing to sing. When she was done she whispered softly,

"Take care of her Aslan." With that she ran away from the scene unable to stay there any longer.

Time passed and the announcement was made that two people could win the Hunger games this year. It was a trick she knew that almost immediately. After Peeta confessed to loving 'Katniss' the Capitol saw them as star crossed lovers. Right category for her, wrong guy. There was only three of them left now, herself, Peeta and Cato. She drew her bow where she was hidden behind a tree and hit Cato straight in the heart. Peeta looked around and then noticed her as she walked out of the trees,

"Deer have given me more of a challenge to hit them him." she muttered. Right then an announcement was made, one she had be expecting. Only one person could walk out alive. A smile played on her face, it was time.

"Katniss please, kill me." Peeta begged, she turned to him shaking her head.

"No, its time for me to go home." a horn sounded in the distance in Susan smiled bigger,

"Katniss, what's goin-" she shushed him and searched the forest for movement when a loud roar echoed through out the stadium. Letting out a yell of pure joy she bolted toward the sound, knowing the cameras would watch her every move. She could hear Peeta fallowing her but couldn't find it in herself to care. She saw a movement in front of her and a lion approached out of the trees. Tears fell down her face as she dropped to her knees,

"Aslan, I'm sorry...so so sorry..." she kept saying. She could hear Peeta's strangled gasp as the lion approached her and nuzzled her,

"All is forgiven my dear." Susan grabbed hold of Aslan's mane burring her face in it, relief washing over her. Aslan nudged her to her feet before letting out another loud roar. Susan felt herself get slightly taller and her figure fill out slightly.

"It's time Queen Susan." a small tugged at her lips before she turned to Peeta,

"You said you didn't want the games to corrupt you, that if you died you wanted to be you. That is something that I have thought long and hard about. I want the Capitol to know who I really am." Peeta nodded slightly, not sure what was going on but knowing this was going to bight the Capitol in the ass, and that in its self would be funny. He watched as Katn-no. Susan drew her bow and searched for a few moments before smirking,

"Know this all of you," she spoke with so much authority that Peeta had the sudden urge to bow, "I will return and abolish these damn games. I think you have a right to know who I am. I am High Queen Susan the Gentle. Ironic that I will be coming back to destroy the Capitol if I have the chance." and with that she let her arrow fly. As soon as it hit electric sparks exploded all over the ceiling. She turned to Peeta and offered a smile,

"I'm sorry." she didn't need to explain why. He knew why, but a question came to his mind.

"Can...can I come?" Susan looked at Aslan who tilted his head,

"You could never return." the lion rumbled. Peeta nodded,

"I understand, then again who would want to live here?" Aslan nodded and threw his mane causing a door to appear in the wood,

"Rue is waiting with Lucy." Aslan said softly, causing Susan to bolt threw the door. Peeta laughed and walked in after her fallowed by Aslan. The later, who couldn't help the joy and happiness at seeing his family whole once more. The two young one who fallowed was also a pleasant surprise.

"Susan?" came an accented voice. The siblings had been hugging a moment before parted ways as Susan ran into the arms of Caspian who kissed her pulling her close. Peeta watched the scene and was surprised he wasn't jealous. The two looked much to happy for such an ugly feeling to be directed at them. The two broke apart as Peter cleared his throat,

"I know you missed each other, but refrain from shoving your tongues down each others throats in my presence." he said teasingly. Susan mock glared causing everyone to laugh. Rue ran froward toward Susan who picked her up and gave her a big hug. Edmund stood off to the side and tilted his head, directing his next comment at Peeta and Aslan,

"The Queen will always return it seems." before walking off and joining the others. Peeta smiled and went to introduce himself and Aslan nodded at Edmund's statement.

"Truer words have never been spoken."


End file.
